


She Was Home

by JadelynTate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadelynTate/pseuds/JadelynTate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people Dawn married in Arda (an one she let pass her by) [100/200 word drabbles]</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was Home

**0: Prologue**

“I don't understand,” she said, once again, looking up at the wizard. “What do you mean, I'm meant to be here?” 

“Your fea was never meant for the world in which you were born,” the wizard replied patiently. She'd been dropped here when she'd refused to let Buffy sacrifice herself. It was something she was still trying to come to terms with. 

“But I...” 

“You belong in Middle Earth, Child,” Galadriel said. “In time, you will come to accept this and even be grateful for the change.” 

Dawn sincerely doubted this but she didn't say so. 

**1: Elladan, son of Elrond**

“Brother, I found something that belongs to you.” 

Dawn let out a shriek of laughter as Elrohir dropped her on his brother's lap and the other elf immediately began tickling her sides. “Nooooooooo” she practically howled. “Sto-op!” she said, laughter giving away how much she was enjoying this. By the time he let up, she was on her back, Elladan was hovering above her, and his nimble fingers had found a place on her waist as his brother was forgotten. His hair fell in waves around them, blocking them from view as they exchanged lazy kisses. 

She was home.

**2: Bilbo Baggins**

Dawn loved the Shire. She'd come here to find peace, having followed Gandalf to Bree and then on ahead on foot to the one place he felt she might be able to make a place for herself, with people who were no more taller than she. 

And he'd been right. Belladonna Took-Baggins had been more than happy to take in Gandalf's friend and beyond pleased when her son and Dawn had fallen in love. The wedding had been one to remember. 

So as she tucked into dinner with her husband, she smiled peacefully.

She was home. 

Then the doorbell rang.

**3: Dwalin**

They'd met when she got herself stuck in quicksand after running away from the elves. When she'd told him that elves were evil right after he'd pulled her out of the muck, he'd laughed long and hard and then taken her back to his camp. His companions had welcomed her openly, especially once she explained her situation. They'd taken her with them to Ered Luin, where she'd eventually married the dwarf who promised to protect her from the tree-shaggers. And when Thorin had proposed his quest, she'd just smiled and sent her husband off.

It was time to go home.

**4: Boromir**

When he walked in the door, she was ready and waiting for him. He stopped and stared and she bit her lips, a saucy wink letting him know she was enjoying his reaction. 

The wedding had been ridiculous, not that they'd expected anything less. Boromir was as good as a prince in Gondor, being the son of the Steward, and when they'd announced their betrothel, Denethor had pulled out all the stops. Still, it had been the wedding _night_ they'd both been waiting for and she fully intended to enjoy herself. 

She was home and home had never looked so good.

**5: Thorin**

“Presenting the Arkenstone of Erebor, Lady Dawn, Queen Under The Mountain!” 

Dawn entered the ballroom slowly, enjoying the looks of awe and shock on those already there. The awe was usually the dwarves, who still had a bit of hero worship for her and Thorin, even twenty years after the Reclaiming, The shock was the delegations of men and elves present. No matter how long she and Thorin had been married and ruling together, everyone still didn't understand what she saw in her husband. 

It was simple, though. Home was where the heart lay and so she was home.

 

**6: And One She Let Go**

Dawn could see the wizards, the elves, and the man running to stop her but she wasn't about to let them. They said she belonged here but they were wrong.

She belonged with her sister, with Spike, and Willow, and Tara, and Anya, and Xander. She belonged to a world of cars and TV and shopping malls. But most importantly, she belonged to herself and no one, elf, wizard, or Power, would ever convince her this decision was not hers to make. 

She spared one last glance at the horror-stricken elves, she whispered “I'm sorry” to the man who had made the whole last year bearable. Aragorn's heartbroken gaze as she let the blood drop and the portal open almost did her in but she she couldn't stay, not when she knew what his destiny entailed. She wasn't made to be a queen. 

Finally, though he obviously didn't agree, he nodded in understanding and she spared him one more teary smile before stepping through the portal and into the relieved arms of her older sister and their family. The portal winked out of existence behind her, forever cutting her from the future king who'd captured her heart. 

She was home.


End file.
